Hera E. Flamel
'Basic Information' *'Name:' Hera Elizabeth Flamel''' ' *'Age:' 26 *'Species: Sorceress/Necromancer *'''Height: 5’11’’ *'Eye color: '''Green *'Gender: Female *'Sexual Preference: '''Bisexual *'Pet: 'Coinín (bunny) 'Academic Information *'Teaches:' Dead Languages *'Coaches:' n/a 'Personal Information' *'Personality: '''She’s a stern but kind woman who has a motherly heart. She does sometimes seem very stern and cold as if she has not a heart but those students and staff that have seen her really other then a class to take for credit see a side of her that is warm and opinionated and exuberant. She loves to chat for the pure reason of languages fascinates her. She is often the teacher who gets put in charge of students who are visiting and speak very little English or native languages. She loves being in the midst of new things and learning even while still teaching herself. She is also the teacher that gets a little scatterbrained excited and is known to go on tangents often if started on one. *'Likes:' Tea, Reading, Continuing to pursue her knowledge of languages, chatting with ghosts, Drama (Theatre), Manners *'Dislikes:' Disrespectfulness, ill manners, fighting, people being deceiving towards their elders *'Strengths: Her aura control/seeing ability, and she’s attempt at languages enough that she knows about 3 or 4 fluently *'''Weaknesses: Is easily flustered with compliments and blushes quickly *'Goals: '''She wants to become a major leader in the languages community and spread that love to future generations 'Bio' '(COMING SOON)' 'History' She is the eldest child and only daughter of the immortal Alcheymst Nicholas Flamel and his wife Perenelle and their only child to inherited her mother’s talent for seeing the unseen. She grew up traveling and moving around from place to place but her favorites have been her parent’s original land of Paris, France; Scotland, and Russia. She was always found helping her mother with her tea endeavors so much she grew to love it as well. She was never found to far from a cup or a good book. She is deeply fond of her little brother and often babies him even though he’s been a student of hers before. She also was almost always near the top of her classes and would have been better had she not been always a bit too excited about certain things. She has always also been fond of small creatures and had a myriad of pets since she was a small child. She also has had many good friends over the years although she’s lost a few as well. She also was able to meet a good portion of legendary monsters due to her parents being so travel heavy and moving around to see old friends so often. '''Relationships' (COMING SOON) 'Notes/Extras' *Her pet is often with her in class and she has been known to be in her office/class room at all times should students need her and even a bit creepy as she will open the door before most knock sensing their aura’s and just letting them in. *It does creep out a number of people although some find it useful such as her younger college Aisling. *She also has slight tendency to have certain things magically floating about in the room so they are easy to get to or grab during a lecture and it’s done with the slightest wave of her hand so first time students with her sometimes get a bit of a scare when books come flying from across the room to her hand without warning. Category:Teacher Category:Sorceress Category:Necromancer Category:Faculty Category:Staff Category:Female